


Back Again to Stay

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Let Me Write Your Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the last thing you remember, Jason?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Really Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17905) by shiny_glor_chan. 



> Sequel to shiny_glor_chan's "[Never Really Gone](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/269526.html). Written for my "Let Me Write Your Sequel" challenge.

He woke up screaming.

"Jason, you're safe." The voice was calm and certain; a small, strong hand gripped his own. "It's all right, now." The voice...was it talking to him? He opened his eyes.

A young man was sitting next to his bed, holding his hand and looking at him steadily.

"I...where am I?"

The young man looked concerned. "You're in Wayne Manor, Jason." He let go of his hand and stood up, leaning close to examine Jason's eyes.

_...checking for concussion..._

He blinked at the whisper in his head and clutched at the memory, but it slipped through his fingers.

The man pulled back again. "What's the last thing you remember, Jason?"

He blinked up at the man. "There was...a person. He...he had a cape..." He gave his head a brief shake, but it didn't help. "He said my name was...Jason? Jason...Todd?" A cold fear started to creep into his throat as he realized that the name meant nothing to him. "I...*is* that my name?"

"Yes," said the man steadily. "Your name is Jason. Mine is Tim."

"Nice to meet you," said Jason automatically, with politeness that had been drilled into him by...who?

Tim's mouth quirked; for a moment his smile seemed wry. "Nice to meet you, too." He was still examining Jason, his eyes cool and clinical. Was he a doctor? No, he was much too young for that.

"You've been...sick for awhile," said Tim. "But you're going to get better, now. We're going to help you."

"Who are you? Are you...are you my...my brother?"

There was something...not a wince, but a flicker of pain in his eyes, and Jason stared. "No. I'm not your brother. I'm...a friend."

Belated suspicion growled in Jason's heart. Why had this guy brought him here? What was he getting out of helping Jason? Was he going to expect something in return? "*My* friend?"

Tim sighed a little and nodded. "Yes, Jason. I'd like to be your friend...if you'll let me."

He seemed...like he meant it. Jason looked at him warily and nodded.


End file.
